Pirata Al Amor
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: She was a run away princess, sick & tired of her mother’s decision of an arranged marriage. As she runs away, she meets a strange group of pirates & their white haired leader. However, she’s more afraid of losing her life to him, than returning home. HXH
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hey Lovebugs! Anyway, this is DIFFERENT VERSION OF PIRATA AL AMOR! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!

_**summary- **_ **_She was a run away princess, sick & tired of her mother's decision of an arranged marriage. As she runs away, she meets a strange group of pirates and their white haired leader. However, she's more afraid of losing her life to him than returning home. _**

I do not own Bleach

* * *

The hair stylist brushed her beautiful shot chocolate brown hair gracefully, admiring the princess's beautiful locks. It was June 23, exactly a few two weeks from the arranged wedding; the arranged wedding that the princess just found out today. The atmosphere in the castle was not that elegant today ever since the princess found out about her mother and brother's scheme behind her back. She had pleaded them not to do this to her, since she was only fifteen and was not ready to become wife and to bear some king's son! However, from generation to generation, a _woman's _job was to bear a man's _male _heir.

If a woman cannot bear a _male _child to the man, then the man must find himself another wife. Even if it is cruel, especially for the women, it had to be done; and it was done many times! Momo, princess of the rich country of Constanza **_(1)_**, was angry that she had to get married in just two weeks to a king she never even heard of! Her _fiancé _was only thirty-eight years old, and imagining herself getting married to a man that was two times her age made her sick to her stomach!

Momo wore a gorgeous sky blue dress with blue slippers and a blue ribbon. Her bangs cascaded in front of her elegant face as she stood from the stool she was sitting on. Her stylist smiled and enjoyed the princess's beauty.

"You're so young and beautiful, Princess Momo!" remarked the stylist, who was a woman in her mid fifties with brown hair and a few strands of white hair here and there.

Momo frowned as she continued to study herself in the mirror. "I am young and beautiful, but not ready for such marriage! I'm only fifteen years old, I'm still learning on how to become a perfect wife, and my _wedding _is in two weeks! Another _dreadful _thing is that my 'husband' is more than twice my age!"

The woman behind her frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I know; this is the nightmares of a woman, doing everything that a man says, giving them their children!"

"But this is unfair! I love children, but I'm a child myself! Why can't the king just get a woman that's older than me?"

"Princess, you know that the younger the woman, the more eligible and healthier she'll be on giving a man his children."

Momo sighed, bowing her head down disappointingly. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off when her mother came running in. The woman, Queen of Constanza, was in her mid forties; and she had hazel brown eyes with long light brown hair. Wearing a gray dress, she walked over to her daughter and smiled.

"Oh, you look so beautiful my child! Your brother and fiancé are waiting downstairs for you!"

Momo looked up at her mother and quickly, her eyebrows furrowed angrily as she fisted her hands.

"Mother, I don't want to get married!" she exclaimed, already thinking of the multiple reasons why she does not want to marry.

Queen Hinamori frowned and rang her slender fingers through Momo's side bangs. "Sweetie, I know you don't want to get married, I don't want you to get married, but this is how things are supposed to go! Every woman goes through the same phase and experience-"

"Well it's not fair for us then!" Momo exclaimed at her mother, "Why must _we _be used for them to get what they want? Why can't we women make our own decision in how we want our children and at what age to have them?"

Queen Hinamori sighed, looking at the stylist and at then at her daughter. Momo has the same attitude as the ceased King Hinamori. Even if Momo's older brother was heir and soon to be king of Constanza, King Hinamori loved his daughter; and he was always afraid that this day would come; the day in which his precious daughter had to be handed to the hand's of a stranger. Queen Hinamori wanted to drop the subject already, since arguments with Momo took centuries to end.

"C'mon darling, your fiancé is waiting for you. We must not make him impatient." The queen said before turning around and walking out of the Momo's grand bedroom.

Momo sighed and followed her mother, already imaging her future with a batch of kids and an old husband. Why must things end this way? Why must Momo be chosen to bear some king's male heir right after his wife dies? The princess halted by the immense staircase and looked down, her eyes falling on the red-haired man with blue eyes whom was her fiancé.

The king looked up at her and smiled at her as she began to walk down. His wide smile made her feet tremble as she thought to herself how disgusting he was. He was tall, probably six feet and a few inches, red hair, deep ocean blue eyes, muscular feature, and a long chin. Momo bit her bottom lip as images of _her _having _his _children arose to her mind. Next to him was her older brother, by three years, which she barely loved as a brother.

Her brother was serious when coming to the rules and laws of Constanza. He was the one that offered the single king that his little sister was fifteen and healthy to have his children. Her brother was also the one that arranged the wedding to be in two weeks. Momo was barely close to her brother before, and now, she almost hates him. She knew that he wasn't the one that made up the rules and laws of Constanza, but as her _brother_, he could have at least given her a chance on marrying a prince that's right for her.

"Smile, sister," her eighteen year old brother said calmly, his hands resting inside his pockets.

Momo growled inwardly as she hesitantly led a fake smile appear on her features. The king in front of her, once she was standing right in front of him, grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Momo's back shivered as his cold rigid lips made contact with her hand. The king then pulled back and gazed right into her dark brown eyes.

"You're more beautiful in person, Princess Momo." The king said, grinning more and tilting his head to the side.

Momo was about to roll her eyes, but sensing her brother's serious gaze on her, she just smiled and walked over to the dining room in which all three of them and a few other guests were going to speak of the marriage.

* * *

The sea was violent as the sky began to darken. The crew began to shift things around as the immense _Hyorinmaru _halted on the empty dock. The captain, which was around five-foot-two, jumped from the deck and landed safely on the ground. He then turned around and saw his men jumping down behind him.

"Men, gather as many things as you can; we all know that we're still being chased." He told them, his low menacing voice going inside their ear and traveling in their heads.

"Yes sir!" they all screamed before running into stores and stealing useful weapons.

The captain rubbed his temple and watched his skilled men work quickly. There was only a few minutes left before they were spotted, and they ran out of their weapons. Luckily for them, their ship was the fastest ship in the sea; so they outran them and stopped in the nearest dock so the crew could reload _Hyorinmaru _with new and stronger weapons.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" called one of his crewmembers.

The turquoise-eyed captain turned around and looked at him.

"What is it, Hanataro?"

"The enemies have been spotted! They're only less than half a mile away from us!"

The captain groaned and turned his attention back to his crew immediately.

"Men, get ready to fight!"

* * *

Momo stomped inside her bedroom, glad that the dining feast was over; however, her brother was angry with her for not being lady-like during the whole time. What does he know about being lady-like? He's not even a lady!

"Momo, you embarrassed the whole Hinamori family with your silent and cold ways towards the king!" her brother yelled at her.

The princess rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Didn't you notice how that pervert was looking at me, actually, at my _breasts_?"

Her brother rubbed his temples and glanced at her. "Momo, I do not care whether he looks at your ass the whole day; you're going to behave like a lady next time you see him!"

Momo gasped at her brother's outrage. How can he _not _be by her side, and instead by the king's side?

"Now stay in your room and I'll be the one to let you out!"

Momo ran over to her brother, but he abruptly pushed her back, causing her to fall on the pristine floor. He glared at her before stomping out of her room and locking it from the outside. Momo got up and ran over to her door, trying to pull and break the handle; but it was too hard for her.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed, hearing her mother's worried voice from behind.

_"Ling, please let Momo out! You know that she's only fifteen and has no experience of this! Give her a chance!"_

_"No mother. Momo will learn how to behave if not the good way, then the bad way; she'll learn how to behave!" he snarled back, suddenly turning around, and heading towards his room._

Momo groaned as she threw herself on the bed. Ever since her father died, her brother has been behaving coldly towards her and her mother. She knows that the lost of a love one can be awful, but that is no reason to change into a worse person, and especially towards your family. Momo grabbed her pillow and embraced it, sighing as she closed her watery eyes.

She was tired of the every generation nonsense. Just three months ago, she began attending classes on how to be a fine wife. She learned how to serve coffee or tea to her husband, how to speak to her husband, how to stand and walk around with her husband, how to dine with her husband, and other things that Momo finds foolish. Momo loathed how arranged marriages works now, and how love doesn't exist at all. Presently, love is no longer used; and that's why _life _is barely known in Constanza. She knew that her parents loved each other since her mother was a peasant and her father was heir of Constanza; and while he was touring around Constanza, he met her and fell in love right away. As ridiculous as it may seem, Momo still thinks that it's beautiful and she always hoped that that always happens to her as well. However, that is broken now….

Momo sighed and stared at the clock hanging on her wall. It was nine-thirty PM, so her brother was getting ready to sleep since he has a big meeting and her mother was getting ready to sleep as well since her medicine made her drowsy. Momo turned her head and looked at the full moon, pondering whether escaping the palace or not. She had that planned this ever since her brother started acting coldly towards her and punished her for unwise reasons. Momo doesn't want to marry the king, and she really doesn't want to get pregnant and have his _male heir_. Momo knew that running away was not the best solution, though she couldn't bear stand in the same area as her brother!

Getting up, Momo ran over to her closet and searched for a few pieces of clothing. She took out a black bag and opened it. Quickly, she threw in a few pair of undergarments, light dresses, and shoes. Momo stood up and ran over to her large window. She opened it using both of her hands and applying her full strength. Once it was opened, she grabbed the bag and threw it out the window. Next, she grabbed a branch from a nearby tree and held on tightly as she brought her body out the window.

The princess took a deep breath and quickly, she jumped onto the thick branch, still hanging onto it. She looked to the side, afraid of looking down, and began to climb over to the center of the tree. Hanging on tightly and making sure her large dress wouldn't be caught with one of the branches, she climbed down and landed safely on the grassy ground. Picking up her bag, she ran through the backyard quietly and swiftly made it to the woods.

Not daring to look back, Momo continued to run as she held onto her skirt so she wouldn't trip over on the thick fabric. Momo cursed at herself as she suddenly realized that she had no other place to go. She forgot to bring money with her, and if anyone sees her this late, they would bring her back home; and she doesn't want that. All of the sudden, a great idea came to her mind as she quickly realized a place she could go to in order to escape: the dock! Ships halted by the docks every single day, and she could just sneak into one and let the ship take her to another destination. Smiling to herself, she ran out of the woods and over to the docks. Miraculously, the dock was only a mile away from her.

However, Momo took a shortcut through other woods that led to the docks in just fifteen minutes. She was already beginning to get tired since she wasn't used to the running. However, already imaging her brother freaking out made her run faster. A loud shriek escaped her mouth as she tripped over a rock, but quickly gained balance as she held onto the trunk of a tree. Panting, she opened her eyes and continued her escape. The air was getting colder and colder, and she smiled to herself. She was near water, and if there was water, then the dock was just a few yards away. But suddenly, a loud noise caused the princess to halt: guns.

She quietly walked out of the woods and sneaked her head out. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she saw more than a hundred men fighting. To her horror, the men were all _pirates_! Her father told her before that pirates always sneaked around and stole things at night; and that they were a group of _men _that had to be avoided if no one wishes death.

"Hehehe, what do we have here?"

Momo turned her head and suddenly, a man grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her hiding place.

"Hey midget!" the man that was holding her called, causing a short white-haired boy to turn around and look at him angrily. "If you give us the money, I'll hand you this pretty girl over to you!"

The white-haired pirate snorted and shook his head, opening his gleaming eyes then. "You think my men and I want some girl? Why don't you keep the girl, and we keep the money?"

"I don't think so you brat! Either give us the money, or the _princess _will die!"

The men suddenly stopped fighting and stared at Momo carefully. The princess hyperventilated, as she knew that this was not good. She knew that she was either going to be sold back to her brother, or raped.

" 'Ey Captan' Hitsugaya, we should exchange the money for the princess! That way, we can sell her bac' to the palace and tell them the exact amount we want!" one of the fighting men stated.

Momo shifted her gaze over to the pirate named Captain Hitsugaya. She stared at him diligently, feeling her cheeks burn at how attractive he was. He was short, but maybe an inch taller than her, spiky white hair, beautiful turquoise eyes, and not-so-muscular but not fat arms. Actually, she could see his muscles, even if his arms are thin.

"Why not," Captain Hitsugaya said, gazing at Momo for a few minutes before turning his attention back at the taller man. "We both fight for the money and _her_, and which ever one of us wins gets both?"

The man holding Momo smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me! Why don't I just put the princess to sleep, so she can be surprised at who gets to _keep _her?"

Captain Hitsugaya smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Momo bit her bottom lip nervously, but then, she felt pressure being added to the back of her neck, and suddenly, her eyes shot closed as she went unconscious.

* * *

**_(1) Constanza is a city in my country, Dominican Republic. I had no other name for a country, so I chose one of the cities from D.R. XD! _**

**_please leave me a review guys!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! This version will have MORE adventure than the old version; so there'll be more fighting and stuff! Enjoy ch.2 and please review!**_

* * *

A loud rustling was heard, waking the sleeping princess up. Before opening her small hazel-brown eyes, she heard a batch of men cheering and jumping around. Where was she? After seconds of the loud noise taunting her head, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her vision was blurry at first, but after squinting and blinking a few times, it cleared up; and she could see large group of men drinking and talking loudly.

Quickly, her heart pounded loudly against her chest. All sorts of questions went through her head at the same time. Who were they? What did they do to her? Did they rape her? Just thinking of them taking advantage of her while she was unconscious made her whimper. Quickly, the noise inside the large area halted and all heads turned to her.

" 'Ey guys, da princess jus' woke up!" one of them shouted. The man had gray hair with a small gray beard and four front teeth missing.

Momo sat up and looked around her, taking in the filthy and bad conditioned room. Where _was _she? She looked down and noticed that she was sitting on a wooden table.

"Finally you woke up, sleeping beauty." One of them men said, standing up and toddling over to her.

The princess panicked and shifted back.

"Aw, I won't hurt you, love. You can trust me in anything!"

The man stood in front of her and placed his hands on her lap, seductively moving them up and down. Instantly, she slapped his hands away and glared at him. Sure men may _control _females in some ways; however, she wasn't going to let some dirty pirate touch her like if she was his property. The pirate raised an eyebrow as he looked at her mischievously.

"My…my princess, I didn't know that you had such _rude _attitude." He said, placing his hands on her hips.

Momo pushed the dirty man away and glared at him. "Don't touch me, you dirty bastard!"

The man looked at her for a few seconds, and all of the sudden, he and his friends began to laugh. They all stared at each other and laughed as Momo stared at them strangely. Had she said something funny? Her heart pondered faster as she was more scared now than before. The laughing crew stopped laughing and turned back to her.

"We should have some fun with her before we shift her back to the king!"

"Yeah! We can take turns!"

The princess's eyes widened as she could feel her tears rising to her hazel eyes. Was this really happening to her? She prayed inwardly for some miracle to happen; though she knew that that wasn't going to happen. She was stuck in a large dirty room with about forty men that wanted to take turns using her. Momo felt her stomach do some cartwheels as she stared at them accurately. One of men sauntered over to her, but abruptly stopped as the door behind Momo opened and closed.

The princess turned her head and gasped as she saw a short white-haired man walk over to them. Smirking, he had his hands inside his pockets. Quickly, Momo remembered what happened before she was put unconscious. There were two pirate ships, and this strange white-haired man was fighting another pirate for _her_! Noticing now that she must be in his ship, she guessed that the other pirate that caught her must be dead by now.

"Sir, you're back! The princess finally woke up!" yelled one of the crewmembers from behind.

"I can see that…" said the man as he walked over to the princess and stared at her amusingly.

Both the princess and the pirate stared at each other for longing seconds. Momo could see in his eyes that he wasn't afraid of anything, and it caused her body to shudder. The pirate knew that she was scared, just like every other person that meets him and his crew.

"Don't act like if you're not scared, princess Hinamori." He told her, caressing her cheek.

Immediately, Momo slapped his hand away and glared at him. The man in front chuckled.

"I can see right through your eyes that you're very frightened. You're so scared that you're probably wetting your little white panties right now-"

The crew gasped as the princess's hand made contact with their captain's face. Momo's breaths came out heavy, as she watched the man in front of her smirk, turn his head, and face her again. Hand placed on his cheek, he looked at her for a few seconds and suddenly, with one hand, he grabbed her arm and dragged her off from the table. Momo shrieked as she tried not to lose her balance.

Abruptly, the man threw her against the wall and placed her hands over her head. Momo whimpered as she opened her eyes and stared at him frighteningly.

"You've got a lot of guts, princess, to slap me like that."

"I rather _die _than stay here in this filthy ship with you and your dirty rats over there." She gritted through her teeth, quickly realizing what she said and wanting it to take it back.

Once again, the crewmembers laughed hysterically as the captain just chuckled. The princess glared at them as she could feel the man's taunting beautiful eyes on her.

"You think that I'm going to kill you?" he asked, looking into her hazel-brown eyes. The princess kept her mouth shut, allowing the captain to continue speaking. "I _was _going to kill you at first while I killed the other pirate; however, once my crewmembers told me who you were, I decided not to do so; and instead, we're just going to send you back to Constanza and hold you as hostage so we can get our money."

Momo's eyes widened horrifyingly as she quickly shook her head. The captain raised his slender eyebrow confusingly.

"No! Please, don't take me back to my brother!" she suddenly pleaded to him, causing him to be more confused.

Momo knew that Ling was immensely angry now, and she didn't want to know the punishment he would have for her if she showed up all of the sudden to him. She knows how strict her brother is, and he's not afraid of killing a single child if he or she misbehaved in front of him.

"Oh, and why not?" inquired the pirate amusingly.

Momo took a deep breath before answering him the truth. Lying was not her best subject. "Because…. I don't want to get married! I-I don't want to devote my life as a wife and mother at such a young age, and especially to some king that I barely know and just recently lost his wife! He's cruel…. And even capable of killing me like if I was some rat in the streets!"

"So you ran away from your palace in order _not _to marry this king you loath?"

Biting her lip, the princess nodded.

"You're one heck of a girl then." The captain told her, pulling her closer to him. "I've never heard of a runaway princess before, and it's interesting to see how risky you are with things. You can make some men look like women right now."

Momo frowned at his sexist words. "What do you mean by _you can make some men look like **women **right now_? What's wrong with being a woman?"

"You women are weak, and easily fooled. Any man can make a woman fall in love with him by just three simple words, as _I love you_. You _barely _have any strength at all; and the only strength you have is carrying a man's baby inside your womb. What else are women made for; to love, take care, and respect? Wake up, princess. You're going to follow the path of a regular woman whether you like it or not, because you're opinions and feelings don't count."

The princess glared at him as his harsh words caused her throat and chest to ache. He was right, even if she didn't want to acknowledge the fact. Women were only used to continue the human species and to fulfill a man's fantasy; but other than that, they were useless. No wonder women didn't work in factories, or other hard labor job. No wonder they weren't allowed to go to school and learn like a regular boy. They were useless.

Though….

"I can change my future." Momo snarled back. "I don't need to follow the path of s regular woman! I can become as strong as a man!"

The crewmembers and captain laughed at her, causing the princess to become shyer but angry.

"As strong as a man? You're really out of your mind, princess."

"No, I am not!" she told him, stomping her foot on the floor, causing everyone else to look at her.

"Are you sure your brother didn't just kick you out because you were crazy?"

The men laughed harder at the captain's joke. The princess's eyes narrowed as she angrily pushed the arrogant captain.

"I am serious! I'll show you all that I can be as strong as a man by joining your crew and become a pirate like the rest of you!"

A brief silence suddenly arose as the crewmembers and their captain stared at her oddly. A woman becoming a pirate? Barely any man can survive the pirating job! There were too many dangers out in the sea and many pirates have lost their lives in battles!

"You really are crazy." Said that captain, his smirk disappearing. "Every pirate is a man that doesn't take pity. You just want to be raped out there-"

"No, I can become a pirate like the rest of you! I'll prove to you all that I can do it."

The captain looked at her questioningly for a second, and then back to his crew. His men weren't wimps, and they never yelled out for help if they were a few stabs away from getting killed. His crew knew this as well, and they knew that their captain wasn't going to stop his battle in order to save them. So, should he let a _princess _join the group? All of them knew that if such thing were allowed, they would have to watch her back throughout her battles.

"Please, I'll learn how to fight; and you won't have to teach me! I'll protect myself too!"

The captain shifted his gaze from his crewmembers back to the princess. Quickly, a smile rose to his lips as he placed his hands back inside his pockets.

"Alright, princess; if you want to become one of my crew, then you shall be one! But just because you're a female doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you no different."

Momo nodded comprehensively.

"Wait, where will she stay?" asked another man from the crowd.

The captain looked at his crew in a thinking way for a while. He knew that if he let her stay in the same room as his men, there was a hundred percent chance that they would take advantage of her while she would be asleep. He barely cared about women being raped, though for some odd reason, he didn't want to see the poor princess crying her eyes out in the middle of the night. He knew that she probably was going through a lot inside her head, and he knew that that would not stop now that she's one of his _men_.

"She'll be staying with me." He said, thinking to himself that he needed some company in that large bedroom of his.

Some of his men whined disappointingly, knowing that their plans of _fun _were now ruined.

"It's late." The captain said, "and we should get a good sleep before waking up. We're going to leave this country as soon as possible tomorrow morning." He explained and then turned his attention to her, a smirk forming in his angel-like face. "And follow me princess…"

Momo hesitated at first, but quickly followed the captain out of the room. Swiftly, both of them walked through a long narrow hall with no decoration presented. There were other doors around, and she presumed that those were probably other rooms with more of his men. They halted in front of a larger door.

The captain opened it and walked inside, Momo quickly following behind. She looked around and inwardly gasped at how amazing it was. There was a large window and she could see the stars gleaming perfectly and the calm water sleeping underneath the ship. There were a few shelves around with books, and a large map of the planet next to the window.

"We'll share the bed." He told her, pointing at a large bed on the corner of the room.

The princess sighed and nodded. Her face suddenly flushed as she saw the man take off his shirt. As an engaged princess, she wasn't allowed to see nude or even half nude men, or she would be punished roughly.

"Don't act all surprised, princess, and get used to me undressing in front of you." He told her, and then looked at her dress. "Are you going to sleep with that dress on?"

Momo looked at her dress and nodded. "It's the only thing I have to wear."

"Then you can borrow one of my shirts." He told her, grabbing a black T-shirt and throwing it at her.

The princess caught it with ease and stared at it for a while. Sighing, she began untying the ribbons of her dress, but quickly halted. She looked at him seriously, as he stared back at her amusingly.

"What?"

"May you please close your eyes while I undress?"

"Absolutely not, princess. My men dress in front of me, and I in front of them; and as I said before, I won't treat you any different from them."

Momo sighed helplessly and turned around. Quickly, she unbuttoned her dress from behind and pulled it down towards her waist. Then, she took off her corset and immediately put on her shirt. She pulled the shirt down so it covered her buttocks and then slid the heavy dress down her thin pale legs.

She then placed her dress neatly on top of a chair and hesitantly turned around. The captain raised an eyebrow as he patted an opened spot on his bed for her. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him and lay down next to him. Her cheeks flushed as the shirt she wore rose up an inch and it was a centimeter away from revealing her undergarment.

"You're not getting a free view." She warned him as she watched him sit up.

He looked at her and chuckled. "I wasn't going to get a free view; I was simply going to get the covers for _us_; unless you want to sleep like this and while you move around in your sleep, I can get my free view."

The princess growled and looked away from him. She felt the thick covers land over her body and his hot breath on her neck. Why was he sleeping so close to her?

"Night, princess…" he whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder.

"Call me Momo, _captain_, not princess."

"Alright then, _Momo_. As well, call me Toushiro. For me treating you like one of my men, you're pretty special at the same time."

* * *

**Finished! Omg, why are my chapters so freaking long!? This wasn't meant to have so many words; but I know y'all enjoy it! XD. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2, and PLEASE...**

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3! Thank you to everyone that reviewed me (me, not my lol)last chapter! Y'all are happy that Momo is standing up against these men and Toushiro! GO WOMEN! Anyway, enjoy cup-cakes and leave me a comment on what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

"Wake up, Momo,"

It was the bright morning of the following day, and for some reason, Momo _didn't _want to get up. Was it because sleeping inside a ship was so much better than sleeping inside a palace? She was hugging the covers tightly as if not wanting to let go. Her eyes were tightly closed, though she was awake and she could hear Toushiro's footsteps getting louder and louder. Softly, she felt his cold fingers brush her tangled her hair.

"Wake up, Momo," she heard him again.

She ignored him and tried to go back to sleep, though it wasn't working. The room was cold, and since she only wore a T-shirt, she didn't want to get up and feel the cold air on her thin pale legs. Confusingly, she heard him chuckle. Is he planning something? _What is _his plan? A cold shiver all of the sudden ran up her spine as she immediately sat up. She pushed the covers off her body and slapped his hand away from her as it was seductively roaming up her thigh.

"Pervert," she hissed through her gritted white teeth.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow as he stood up. "Well if you would've gotten up when I told you to, I wouldn't have touched you. Now get dressed and meet me outside."

Momo's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "First, I shower in the morning _before _I get dressed, and second, I only have a dress."

"Bathroom is over there," Toushiro pointed at the corner of the room, "and you can use my clothes for now."

Momo sighed and waited for him to exit the room. Once he was gone, she skipped towards his chest of drawers and opened it. She looked inside and blushed, seeing what seem to be male garments for the first time. Her cheeks flushed as images of him in his garments arose to her mind. Closing the drawer, she opened the one under it and saw shirts. Swiftly, she searched for the smallest shirt, and best looking one. His shirts were all the same size, though she picked a grey colored T-shirt and navy-blue colored trousers. After taking out the clothes, she ran over to a small door on the opposite side of the room.

She opened the door and looked inside. A small bathroom was in front of her. Quickly, she entered and closed the door behind her. She wanted to bathe before Toushiro would suddenly appear in the bathroom. She knew that he wasn't going to treat her any different from his other crewmembers, though she was the _only _girl aboard and as every other male view her, she's pretty darn attractive.

Momo sat down in the bathtub as the water from the lower faucet came running down. Momo hummed as the cold water made contact with her petite body. She was glad that she wasn't bathing inside her home (even if she was disappointed that she didn't have her favorite brand of soap with her) since the maids wouldn't bug her during her baths about what to wear or to even hurry up. Hopefully, Toushiro wouldn't do the same to her. The princess sighed, closing her eyes, as she began to wash her face and body.

The water was actually fresher than the water from her home. It was cleaner and it made her skin feel better. Now, she just needs her soap and shampoo. Her mind drifted towards her mother and the rest of her family. She knew that her mother was worried, and because of her mother, Momo regretted escaping, however, as soon as her mind drifted towards her brother, she quickly changed her mind and was feeling glad that she did escape the _prison_. Her brother was probably creating search parties right now while she was relaxing inside a bathtub. Sighing, Momo got up and stepped out of the bathtub. She knew that she needed to get out before Toushiro called her for something.

She put on her garments and then Toushiro's navy-blue trousers. After, she took the shirt and looked at it for a while. She had forgotten her corset outside the bathroom. Groaning, she clutched the shirt tightly around her naked torso and then walked out of the bathroom. She sighed with relief as she saw that Toushiro, nor any of his men, was inside the room. Summarily, she ran over to where her corset was at and grabbed it. Though suddenly, she figured something out – none of her dressers were here to help her put on the corset. Just great, she couldn't go out without wearing a corset. It was very un-lady-like, plus it would be very uncomfortable.

Shrieking, Momo quickly turned around and met Toushiro's stare. Her face flushed as she realized that she was half-naked and _he _was in the room. The captain raised an eyebrow as he saw her clutching his T-shirt tightly on her torso as she held her corset.

"Need help?" he asked, almost seductively.

Momo's hazel eyes narrowed as she turned around, her back towards him. "Yes." She replied, but then added, "No peeking!"

She heard him chuckle before replying. "I won't."

Momo let go of the shirt, but quickly concealed her torso with her arm. With one hand, she placed the corset around her torso and once it was covering her breasts, she let Toushiro tie it.

"Not too tight please."

The captain, teasingly, tied it tightly, causing her to shriek in pain. "I said not to tight!"

"I just wanted to see your reaction."

The princess groaned, and as soon as he was finished, she put on the T-shirt.

"Come with me so I can show you what your first job is." He told her, tilting his head to the side, signaling her to follow him, and then exiting the room.

Momo groaned underneath her breath as she heard the word _job_ in his sentence. The princess wasn't used to physical labor at all, and since she was around a group of _pirates _and she told the mischievous captain that she wanted to become one, she knew that starting today, she will start carrying things back and forth. They walked out of the room and outside.

Momo's eyes squinted as the sun's brightness gleamed on her face. She rubbed her hazel-brown eyes as she was beginning to get used to the sun's brightness. Toushiro led her to the middle of _Hyorinmaru, _and all the while, the crewmembers stared at her bewilderingly. Momo ignored their stares as she watched the crew pull some boxes from a burnt house.

"You see those boxes inside there? You're going to bring help my men bring those boxes into the ship. Work faster because once every box is inside this ship, we're going to depart from this country."

Momo nodded and swiftly, she began walking down the wooden board that led from the opening of the ship to the ground. She glanced at the boxes and to her horror, the boxes looked heavy. How was she going to lift at least one of them up? She saw that some of his men carried three of the humongous boxes on their hands like if they weight nothing! Gulping, she looked at one of the big boxes and placed her hands on its side. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to lift it up. However, it was no use.

She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing her _comrades _gazing and smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at them. Just because the box was _heavy_ didn't mean that she wasn't going to try. Ignoring them, she began to pull the box up but all of the sudden, she lost her balance because of the box's intense weight and dropped the box on the ground and fell back on her buttocks. The men around her began to laugh as her face flushed embarrassingly.

" 'Ay princess, why don ya carry dat small one ova there!"

Momo looked at what the pirate was pointing to and angrily, her brows furrowed. The crew continued to laugh as they laughed at the _very _small box sitting a few yards away from her. She wanted to show them that she _could _pick up the heavy box, but right now, that was impossible. The box was just too heavy and if she kept on trying, she would just humiliate herself even more. Moreover, her _captain _was yelling at them to work faster. Growling, Momo got up and walked over to the small box. Angrily, she picked it up and stomped over to _Hyorinmaru_.

She climbed up the wooden board and towards the entrance of _Hyorinamru_. She placed the box beside the other boxes. Turning around, she made her way back down to where the workers were. However, through the corner of her eyes, she saw Toushiro reading the map in front of him and writing something on it. He looked very handsome when he was serious, but suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw him look up and smirk at her. How did he catch her staring at him so quickly? Immediately, she turned her head away from him but suddenly crashed into something heavy. She landed on the floor hard as she heard a low male voice groan.

"Hey, watch where you're going you little bitch!" The pirate yelled at her as he kept the four large boxes from falling from his arms.

Momo opened her eyes and glared up at him. "Who are _you _to call me a bitch, you asshole?" Momo snapped at him, breaking the rule of young women using such foul language, though the pirate was getting her angry.

Suddenly, causing her to jump up, the man dropped the boxes and suddenly grabbed her tightly by the collar of her shirt. Momo screamed as she was brutally lifted from the floor. The man growled as he glared into her eyes. Momo winced as she felt his hot breath on her face.

"You better watch that little mouth of yours, _princess_. I don't care if you're a princess, and most importantly a _girl_, I'll beat you to death-"

"Kaitou, put her down!" the man adverted his hard gaze from Momo to his captain.

"But sir-"

"I _ordered _you to put her down."

The pirate growled and then glared again at the princess. Gently, he put the princess down and then glanced at his captain.

"Don't let your eyes off her, captain. You know how dangerous I can be." The pirate said, turning around and walking back to help his comrades.

Toushiro stared at him for a second, and then shifted his gaze to the princess. Momo lowered her head and got up, shuddering as she walked inside the ship.

* * *

**OK, I'm finished! This took forever to type! Why? Cuz I was multi-tasking at the same time! lol. Anyway, FUNNY STORY THAT HAPPENED TODAY! I swear, this is one of the most funniest conversations I ever had, and it involves a certain famous HitsuHina author. GUESS who I was talkin' 'bout bras and boobs with today!?**

**None other than Shirochanxmomo1220! LMAO! I swear that kid is hilarious! Though, he wasn't being perverted before you start making up ideas. I was the one that started the conversation because I found an interesting article and NEEDED to tell someone! lol. Anyway, he doesn't know that I'm telling you guys, so shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! lol**

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4! Thank you to everyone that commented last chapter. In case you were confused, Kaitou is an OC. My friend picked the name cuz I'm horrible when selecting Japanese names, especially if it's for males. Anyway, enjoy ch. 4 and leave me a comment on what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

Momo clustered her hands together as she stared out at the window from _Hyorinmaru. _Her face was red of dry tears. She was lying on the bed with her hands clustered on her stomach and her hair splattered all over her face. She had been sobbing inside the room for about forty minutes. She didn't want to up and face that large group of men. She always told herself not to reveal her emotions so no one else, _especially men_, can continue hurting her. However, she couldn't help it. She didn't know that there were people out there _that _cruel.

She was surprised that Toushiro came right on time to help her. She though that he wasn't going to help her since he said that he wasn't going to treat her any different from his men. Nevertheless, she suspects that he'll probably won't help her again. If she wants to be a pirate, she has to learn how to defend herself first.

Now, how can she do that when she's feeling sick? The ship left the dock half an hour ago, and her stomach is doing cartwheels. She groaned every five seconds as the ship rocked back and forth. She has never been on a ship before, and now she knew why so many people criticized them. Her head was spinning along with her stomach. Growling, she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head. She heard the door open and Toushiro's scent came in the room. Momo opened an eye and saw him walking over to her, though she closed it again and clutched the pillow tighter onto her head. She opened her eye again and saw that he was standing in front of her. Quickly, she closed her eye and covered her face with the pillow.

"Are you alright?" she heard him ask.

The princess didn't answer as she hugged her knees. She heard her captain sigh frustratingly, but suddenly, the pillow was taken off her head. Momo turned her head so her back was to him. Though quickly, his hands grabbed her hips and yanked her off from bed. Momo shrieked as she landed on the floor. The captain standing behind her crossed his arms and stared at her seriously.

"Learn how to be strong. Weakness will just-"

"I don't need your crap." She snarled at him, getting up and dusting herself.

Toushiro raised a brow and shook his head as if she was the most unintelligent person in the universe. "It's your bright mouth that's always getting you in trouble. Did you notice that?"

Momo glared at him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm simply defending myself! I'm not going to let others step over me like if I'm some dirty rug."

The captain chuckled at her attempt of a joke. Flushing, Momo pouted her lips and sat back down on the bed, clutching her stomach again. Groaning, she lowered her head, resting her forehead on her knees.

"Are you feeling OK?"

"No, I feel dizzy."

"It's sea-sickness. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Momo kept her eyes closed as she lay back down on the bed. She cracked an eye open though as she felt his hand on her forehead, and saw him knelt in front of her.

"It's best if you go outside and take some fresh air. Sitting and lying down will get you sicker. Trust me on this."

Momo rolled her eyes and sat up. Her body swayed back and forth, but Toushiro grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Momo groaned as he dragged her out of the room.

"Can you carry me outside?"

"…If you let me carry you to bed later."

Momo glared at him as she took her arm back and stomped outside. Once she was outside, every man aboard turned his head and stared at her. Embarrassingly, but courageously, Momo ignored their stares and walked past them with her chin raised up high and her hands resting on either side of her body. She halted beside one of the poles that had one of the blue sails attached to it and leaned her back against it. The other men continued working on making new weapons as she felt heavy footsteps approaching her. For a second, she thought that it was Kaitou, but when she saw that it was a very tall and muscular man, her fear went away.

"Captain told me that you are sea sick." He told her. Momo nodded in response, afraid that if she'll open her mouth she would vomit, and stared at the horizon. "Here, drink some of this. It helps the sea sickness."

Momo looked at him and then at the cup in his hand. Smiling, she grabbed the cup and drank it. It was water mixed with lemon and salt, and to her amazement, it didn't taste horrible – neither did it make her throw up like she thought it would.

"Thanks." She said, handing the cup as soon as she was finished.

"No problem and my name is Sado. But please, call me Chad; everyone aboard calls me Chad."

"Alright Chad! My name's Momo-"

"I know. Captain hasn't stopped mentioning your name over the past forty minutes." Chad smiled at her and then walked away.

Momo stood there dumbfounded as her cheeks flushed lightly. She walked a bit further and placed her hands on the heavy wooden walls of the ship. She closed her eyes and smiled as the soft breeze winded through her dark brown hair. She has never felt the wind be cooler and more refreshing, and it made her relax. Her eyebrows weren't furrowed anymore, and her shoulders relaxed.

"Someone's feeling better."

However, everything crumbled into pieces as she heard her _captain's _voice from behind. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"One of your men, Chad, gave me some liquid thing to drink and it made me feel much better."

"I know, I told him to." He told her, making the princess smile, as she was glad, that he had some caring feelings for her. "I don't want you vomiting all over my ship." He added, causing her smile to vanish and her eyes to narrow angrily. Toushiro looked at her seriously then with his hands inside his pockets.

"We're about half a mile away from a city called San Cristobal. You and I are going to go on a little mission of our own, _together_." He told her, causing her to shudder at the last word. He chuckled at her face expression and continued to speak. "We're just stopping there around midnight so we can sneak in and you can steal some clothes for yourself."

"But stealing is bad!" she rejected.

"What other choice do you have then? You're _not _going to wear my clothes forever; I don't my T-shirts smelling like peaches."

Momo sniffed his shirt that she was wearing and indeed noticed that her strong fragrance was passing down to his clothes. Amused by it, she giggled.

"What's so wrong with smelling like peaches?"

Toushiro's brow twitched as he took a few steps towards her. Momo bit her lip, smiling to herself, as she was suddenly grabbed and pulled forward. Giggling, the princess fought with his tight grasp as the men around them stared at them confusingly. Momo laughed as his fingers wiggled around her sides.

"Do you think I want to smell like peaches like some girl?"

Momo didn't reply as her body was tightly held against his. She had forgotten that there were people around looking at them queerly. After seeing her face brightly red, the captain halted, but kept her close to him. Momo took a deep breath as her head collapsed on his shoulder. What was the feeling she was getting?

* * *

_Midnight _

Half of Toushiro's men were already fast asleep as the other half stayed awake _just in case _an attack arose while their captain and the princess were out. Toushiro brought his sword, which he called _Hyorinmaru _as well, in case. It was midnight and the famous city was asleep; not even a single sound was heard around. Toushiro led her towards a large shopping center, in which dresses of all type were made, shirt and slacks for men, as well as shoes, jewelry, hats, and undergarments. Toushiro and Momo stood in front of the large house.

"Stay here." He told her.

Momo looked at him as she saw him stand on top of some barrels and rice sacks. Rapidly, he leaped and held tightly on the ledge of the house. Swinging his legs forward, with his feet then on the wall, he pushed himself forward and kicked the window opened. After that, he swung himself inside and landed safely on the pristine floor. Momo glanced at the door as she saw it now open. She quickly walked inside and gasped at the sight of so many clothes around. The captain behind her shook his head and chuckled.

"Just hurry up."

Nodding, she ran around the place and randomly grabbed as many buttoned shirts and pants as possible. She _wasn't _going to continue wearing those dresses that mad her sweat from head to toe. Besides, she couldn't be one of the men if she worked with a dress on.

"Are you done?" he asked drily. "I want to get out of here before we're caught."

"Almost; let me grab a few more things."

Momo's arms ached with the load of extra men's clothes she wanted to wear. However, not everything on her arm was men's clothes. She also got a few corsets and undergarments as well. She hid those under the men's clothes so Toushiro wouldn't comment about them.

"Done!" she said, glancing at him with a sheepish smile.

Toushiro looked at the clothes on her hands and then at the store. "You stole half of the store."

"So? Would you rather me wear your clothes then and make them _girly_?"

Toushiro smirked as he led her out of the store. He helped her climb back up to the ship, groaning at how many things she got. Some of his men stood around outside as they looked around the sea. Momo ran inside the large bedroom and threw everything on the floor, sighing, as her hands were now free. Toushiro walked in behind her, his tired eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed angrily. However, before he could've lay down on his bed and rest, one of his men came shouting.

"Captain, another ship is blocking our exit to leave, and they look like they want to fight!"

Instantly, Toushiro opened his turquoise eyes and smirked. "Good, we'll give them a fight. Wake the other men up, quickly!" The man nodded and ran out. Toushiro grabbed his sword and glanced at the frightened princess. "Stay here. If you go out there, you're going to get yourself raped, or worse, _killed_."

"I want to fight too." She told him.

"Momo, you _know _that you're going to be in trouble once you step outside. Stay _here_!" he said again, though glaring at her this time.

Momo was about to run over to him, but he quickly escaped the room and locked it from behind. Momo gasped as she tried pushing and kicking the door opened, but it was no use. He told her that he was going to treat her like one of his men! But why not let her fight now? This was the chance to show him and his sexist crew that women are as strong as them! Growling, Momo looked around and suddenly saw another sword on top of a desk. Smirking, she grabbed the sword and then stared at the window. Quickly, she carefully turned the glass and looked out. Her eyes widened as she saw the violent water underneath.

Blinking, she turned around; holding the sword with her left hand, and carefully began to climb some ropes that led to deck of the ship. Not being used to climbing caused her to have great difficulty, though still she made it. Nevertheless, once she reached the surface, her eyes widened in horror as she saw men lying lifelessly on the floor with deep wounds, or with body parts cut off.

But that wasn't her biggest concern right now, as a three men, not from Toushiro's crew, were smirking mischievously at her. What did she get herself into now?

* * *

**Finished! Anyway, some footnotes.  
That new city mentioned here is a city in my country, Dominican Republic. Also, salt with water and lemon DOES work. How do I know? GUESS what I drink when my stomach decides to let some things out from my mouth? Um, I guess I'm done! You guys want another funny story! Here we go then!**

**  
M.R's story - In gym, the girls were playing football MEANWHILE the boys are playing basketball. No, I did not get hurt. (Miracle, right?). Anyway, it was my best friend that actually got hurt. A girl from our team threw it and once she caught it (the ball), she slipped (the grass was wet because of the rain) and fell on her ass. I swear I laughed MY ass off, and then helped her get up before she murdered me. And yeah she's alright. However... it was so god damn funny! XD (Thank god she doesn't read my stories... she hates FFN ... and anime, or else I would've gotten my ass kicked for telling you guys this!)**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5! THANK YOU to everyone that commented last chapter! Thanks to those who gave me tips on sentence structure and everything else. Please, don't be shy of telling me ANY error! Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Momo, with all of her heart, regretted not listening to Toushiro. Cowardly, she stood in front of three men whom were smirking and biting their lips as they stared at her malignly. Momo held tightly onto the sword she stole and gulped, stepping back as the three men stepped forward.

Puddles of blood laid on the ship as more and more pirates were killed. She didn't know which side was winning, and she didn't know whether Toushiro was alright, but that was the least thing she was thinking about now. Now, what was on her mind was the plan on how to get out of the mess. She stuck with the fact that she was going to prove Toushiro and his men wrong about women not being as strong as them. She didn't want to chicken down and cry and hope that Toushiro would rescue her.

Taking a deep breath, Momo managed to glare at them and she stepped forward. The pirates in front of her cocked an eyebrow and chuckled at her. _They probably haven't seen a woman stand up for herself. Good, because today they're going to see one! _She thought bravely.

"Aw, da lil' gurl is gonna protec' herself!" whined one of the three men teasingly.

Momo's fiery-brown eyes narrowed as she stood strong in front of them, ignoring how massively tall and muscular they were.

" 'Ey look, she wants to give us a fight!"

"…Why dun we give her one den?"

The men ran up to her so quick that Momo didn't notice one of them make a long cut on her arm. A gasp escaped her lips as she fell on her knees and placed her hand on her bleeding arm. The men's swords had sharp blades, which meant that she had to be extra careful now.

The princess shrieked and moved out of the way immediately as another sharp blade swung to her. The wood behind her shattered into pieces as the blade made contact with it instead. Still holding her wounded arm, she turned around and screamed as the pirates were still behind her. Why couldn't they give her a break? Her head was almost sliced off her body and they're still going after her?

Momo panted and ignored the pain as she drew her sword in front of her and blocked another sword. However, the pirate was much stronger than she was and he pushed her down to the floor. The princess shuddered as she tried to push the sword back, but couldn't. She glanced into the man's eyes and swallowed he chuckled manically.

"Still want a fight heh, princess?"

Momo's eyes widened, baffled at how he knew that she was a princess. However, she _knew _that the only way they could've known was by her brother. Most likely, Ling told everyone in every country about her absence. However, as hazardous as being a pirate is, she doesn't want to go back. She wanted to do something in life besides look pretty and give children to obnoxious kings.

"Fight, princess!" another pirate yelled, kicking her on her side.

Momo yelled as she flew back a few feet away. She clutched her aching side, dropping the sword and groaning in pain. This was worst than the pain she felt when she had her monthly flow.

"Aw, look at the poor princess; she's all in pain!"

Momo glared up at the pirates. Suddenly, one of them grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wooden wall. The princess gasped as sharp edges of wood pierced through her pale and soft skin. She fell on the floor and felt tears gather around her eyes.

" 'Ey look, she's crying!"

"Good! Princess, if this was _your _choice of being a pirate, then you made a _bad _choice!"

Momo opened her watery eyes and looked up. This was not a bad choice, even if it caused her pain. Momo didn't want to give her. Her father's words of failure came to her mind, and she knew suddenly to keep her head up and keep on fighting. However, as she tried to get up, she saw a boot coming directly towards her. The first thing to do was block it, though Momo's body froze and the boot made contact with her forehead, sending her back to the floor. No sound escaped from her besides her head hitting the floor hard. Her eyes stuttered open, though her vision was blurry. She saw the three pirates standing before her, holding their swords high like if they have won a war.

_What are they going to do with me?_ She asked herself, and soon she felt something heavy trickle down her forehead. The princess instantly knew that it was blood, but she ignored it. Was she going to die right here? Who was going to save her now? The aching girl closed her eyes, her last tear trickling down her cheek as she heard swords clash against each other, curses flying around, and a fourth person standing over her, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

It was a chilly morning, and already his men were cleaning up the blood from _Hyorinmaru. _Eight of his men died during the short battle, and about fifteen were wounded. They halted the previous night by a popular city and during the night, they stole a few medical supplies and more clothes for themselves. They also took food and weapons from some shops. The two days that flew by was very quiet. The pirates only spoke when they felt like it, and that came rarely. Their captain was glad that they won the battle, but disappointed that he lost a few of his trusted men. The captain was going to stop in the next country: one of the countries that had the most dangerous men. He needed a few more men, and he didn't want some weaklings, so he doesn't waste his time training them.

Toushiro walked back inside his room to check on the sleeping princess. She has been unconscious for two days, and wasn't sure if she was going to make it out alive. He was no doctor, and none of his men knew how to treat wounds of the head. However, Toushiro has been trying his best so she can wake up.

He sat down on the bed beside her and placed his hand on her forehead. Surprisingly, it wasn't hot anymore. The previous two days have been scary for him. The girl's forehead was so hot that she was sweating, but now, her fever calmed down, and he was glad. He doesn't want the princess of Constanza dying on his ship.

"Mmm,"

His head turned around as he saw her stir around a bit on the bed. Was she finally waking up? He placed his hand on her cheek and saw her eyes fluttered opened.

"Finally you're awake. How do you feel?"

A tired moan escaped her lips and she slapped her hand on her bandaged forehead. "I feel like….if I'm about to die. I'm in pain…"

"That's what you get for not listening to me at first. I _told _you to stay in here. Pirates don't fool around, Momo."

The princess opened her eyes and glared at him. "..But I _told _you that I wanted to fight,"

"How in the hell can you fight when you can't even defend yourself? Not only that, but you had a sword with you! You weren't fighting bare-handed."

Momo moaned again and turned her head away from him, not wanting him to make her feel guilty of her own mistakes. "What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"You were lucky that I saw you faint. If I didn't, those three could've raped you and then killed you."

Momo turned her aching head at him and glanced at him seriously, wanting the answer to her question instead of him making her feel guiltier than she already does. The captain chuckled and looked away.

"I killed them." He simply answered, eyeing her. "After I killed them, I took you here while my men got rid of the dead bodies and treated their own wounds. You were unconscious for two days, and had a high fever."

Momo's eyes widened. "Two days?" No wonder she felt light, and as if all of her energy has been drank out of her body.

The captain nodded. "…Yeah, two days. Momo, you _aren't _made for fighting."

"But-"

"If you want to fight and be a pirate like my men and I, then I will _train _you everyday. Got it?"

Momo nodded understandingly, rubbing her forehead.

"Good, in the meantime, get some rest and I'll bring you some soup."

The princess nodded again and opened her tired eyes, shrieking as she saw his face right in front of hers. Her cheeks flushed as their noses touched.

"…And Momo, don't scare me like that again." He muttered softly before standing up and leaving, leaving a very baffled and blushing Momo.

* * *

**The End of Ch. 5! OMG GUYS I SHOULD BE STUDYING! lol. I'm serious! Anyway, sorry for short chapter... so um, ANY COMMENTS!? ANy problems!? PLEASE TELL ME! I actually feel happy when people tell me my mistakes and they tell me ways on how to fix it! I learn more because English is NOT my language! Spanish is!**

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter sei (6 in Italian!) Anyway, thank you to everyone that left me a comment! Any boys reading this? I know that most of the readers are females and they're all eager to know that Momo is standing up to these perverts! XD HELL YEAH! GIRL POWER! Enjoy & Please Review!**

**_P_**_i**r**a__**t**a** A**l** A**m**o**r  
_**iChapter 6!**

Momo was one of the first ones up in the beautiful chilly morning of the continuing day. She showered and dressed before he woke up. While she was doing these things, she had looked at him and a smile had arisen on her cherry red lips. _He looks so childish but handsome when he sleeps,_ she had thought, and had gotten the feeling to walk over to him and touch the visible muscles of his arms and chest.

Wondering whether he was still sleeping or not, Momo made her way to the kitchen, as her flat stomach growled under the thick fabric of her navy-blue shirt. She ignored the stares that the men were giving her (they were probably shocked that she was wearing pants) and walked inside the small room.

Steam floated around as her brown eyes narrowed. She flapped her hand up and down, pushing the steam away from her face to see where she was heading. She expected to find many men here, eating and blabbering about nonsense, but instead, she found a tall muscular man with dark skin and wavy hair standing behind a stove and with a cooking spoon in his hand. Shifting the object around the large pot, the man turned around and jerked a brow up.

"I didn't expect to see any visitor right now…" he muttered under his breath, though still hearable to the princess.

Momo walked beside him and got a better view of his face. "Who're you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"My name's Yasutora Sado, but you may call me Chad," he replied, "I'm one of Toushiro's men and cook of this ship."

Momo's brows cocked up surprisingly. "You're the ones that make the delicious meals?!" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, princess." He replied, not removing his eyes from the food.

Momo's smile disappeared once she heard her title. "Please, just call me Momo." She told him with a genuine smile.

"OK, then, Momo it is. Would you like some breakfast, Momo?"

"That'll be excellent." She said.

The chef and pirate, not to mention, grabbed the shiniest plate and placed two pieces of corn with a cooked fish and potato on the side. **(1)**

"This is delicious, as always!" she chanted.

"Thank you; you're the first person to comment my dishes in an appropriate way." He replied to her, giving her the clue that the men aboard weren't respectful at all.

Momo felt surprised that the cook/pirate wasn't like Toushiro or the other men. He looked calm and collected and when he spoke, he sounded gentle and caring. This made Momo more curious, as she wanted to know more about him.

"Chad,"

"Yes, Momo?"

"How did you meet Toushiro? I mean, how'd you become part of his crew?"

The chef placed the cooking spoon on the table beside him and stared at the wall. "The same way as you did." He answered.

"R-Really...but how?"

"I ran away from some officers after I killed a man. I traveled for days and nights, until I met Toushiro and since he knew how strong I was, he let me join the crew."

"You killed a man?" shockingly, she asked. She thought that he was gentle and kind, not a murderer. "Why did you kill him?"

"He raped my younger sister." He replied, and suddenly his voice sounded bitter, "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him all over her, touching her and thinking that he owned her. I smashed his head against the wall so many times, as I heard my little sister cry, and I was crying myself too. I promised our mother before she died that I would watch over her, but I failed."

Momo wiped the saddened tear that trickled down her face while he was telling her his story, as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chad looked down at her and Momo gave him her best smile. Never in her life has she met a man so responsible and caring ever before in her life. Her dad was kind also, but since he was dead, she thought that the rest of the male population were all sexists and cruel.

"At least you _cared _about her. I wish I had _you_ as a brother." She told him.

Chad raised an eyebrow, though it wasn't visible because of his hairstyle. "Why? Was he cruel to you?"

A sighed escaped her lips as she thought of him. "You can say that. He never cared about how I felt about things. He changed after our father died. He wanted me to marry some king that recently lost his queen. The man was dramatically older than I was, and very disgusting. I know the rules about marriages, but he should have at least let me pick my _husband_. We're brother and sister; he could've at least given me a break."

"I see…." Chad mumbled, "I'm guessing that you despise your title?"

"I do. Any woman would think that it's fun because you get to eat delicious food, meet other rich people, have a lot of money, have nice dresses, and have whatever you want; but one thing any of us do _not _ have is freedom! We're not _free _to make our own decisions. We're pampered from the day we're born to the day we die! We cannot marry _whichever _man we want, nor can we have the right to do or say whatever we want! Our _husbands _is the ruler of us, whether we like it or not."

"…And is this why you ran away from the palace?"

Momo nodded her head, as she soon finished her breakfast. "I couldn't stand my brother, and my mother could do nothing about it."

"So what you're saying is that being part of a royal family basically means that you're trapped in a cell?"

"…If you're female." Momo added angrily, "Men can make any rights and rules they want."

"I see…" Chad said.

Momo was about to continue the friendly conversation, but the door opened and their captain appeared.

"I figured you would be here." He said to her.

Momo scowled at him. "…And why would you think that?"

"You have nowhere else to go. You're too afraid to go out and face my crew."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"Pretty much," he replied with a chuckle.

"I'm _not _a coward, Toushiro! I came here because I was angry, and I came on my own!"

The captain chuckled and shook his head. "What a miracle."

The princess growled and her hands turned into fists. Her face heated with anger, as she had the urge to punch him; however, she didn't have the guts to do such thing. She knew that if she tried, he would probably catch her fist and send her flying out of the room. The captain's amused expression disappeared and he glanced at her seriously.

"I want to start teaching how to fight, so you can start defending yourself." He told her, "So follow me outside so we can start incase a sudden attack starts."

Hands inside his pockets, he turned around and walked out. Momo sighed in relief, glad that he's finally taking the time to teach her something, and followed him.

~_change scene~_

Momo was glad to have Toushiro teach her something, but now when his whole crew is watching her. She and Toushiro stood outside, as the men watched from afar. Momo wanted to practice _alone_, knowing that if she messed up, they would laugh at her and Toushiro wouldn't shut them up.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked her, standing in front of her with his sword in hand.

Momo glanced at the sword she was carrying, remembering that it was the same sword she used days ago. She felt glad that it was Toushiro she was practicing with, and not some random man from his crew.

"Since you can't fight, I'll let you go first. Now attack me."

"I-I can't. What if I stab you-"

"Momo, you can't think of these things when you're fighting! You can't be soft to your enemy." He told her.

Momo bit her bottom lip and raised her sword. She took a deep breath and stared at him, furrowing her brows as she saw him smirk at her.

Angrily, she ran over to him but closed her eyes, as she swung her sword over to him and felt the blade hit him. Immediately, her eyes widened and she saw the sword against his thin arm and blood drooling down from the sides.

"Oh no, Toushiro I'm so sorry!" she cried, dropping the sharp weapon and running over to his side.

The captain frowned and shook his head. As Momo was about to touch his injured arm, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. The princess yelped as she was suddenly thrown against the floor with him on top.

"Rule number one Momo, don't give your enemy an advantage." He whispered teasingly in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.

Her face flushed, as she heard the men laughing at her.

**The End **

**OK I'M SO SLOW AT THIS! 1) I KNOW PEOPLE FROM THE 1800S ATE WEIRD THINGS FOR BREAKFAST! SO YEAH... UM I WANNA APOLOGIZE FOR SLOW UP-DATES.... BUT YOU KNOW I HAVE A LIF! ER, THIS IS FOR MOMO HITSUGAYA SO SHE CAN BE HAPPY! LOL**

**REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! Um, what else do I need to say? I'm not sure........ XD Enjoy & Review!**

**_*~* Pirata Al Amor *~*  
i Chapter 7 !_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-  
_**

Momo loathed the men that were laughing and mocking her ways of fighting right now. Why did they have to act like such jerks? She was trying her best using the sword and dodging barely half of Toushiro's "easy" attacks. Why couldn't they recognize her and just leave her alone? Toushiro had a few (probably about three) bruises on him, while she had _many _bruises around her arms, face, and legs. Her clothes were ripping too, and she cursed at him for that.

They had been training for long hours. They rested for a few minutes. Momo's body ached from head to toe, but she did not give up. She wasn't going to let the men's mockery and her pain prevent her from becoming as strong as Toushiro.

As the afternoon came and went, and the evening was leaving as well, the pirates decided that they were done teasing the weak princess, and headed inside to their rooms. Night came quickly, and the captain and the princess were left alone.

The captain, scratching the side of his head, stared at Momo expressionlessly. The princess, shaking, stood up and grabbed the sword from the bloodstained floor.

"Why don't you just quit now?" he asked, noticing how she could barely stand up. "You can barely stand up and your wounds need to be treated."

The princess looked up at him, sitting down to rest, and furrowing her slender eyebrows. "Why, so I can get mocked by your stupid men?"

The captain smirked and shook his head. "If you keep on listening to all of the crap that my men say, then you're going to train yourself to death."

"How can I ignore them when they won't leave me alone? I want to become stronger and show them and _you _that women aren't weak idiots only used for sex!"

"Why do you want to prove that point? What's the point? Just because you want to become stronger than men doesn't mean that other women are going to do the same." He told her, bending down in front of her.

With her face flushed, she turned her head away and stared at the calm blue sea. Toushiro gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and gently, grabbing her chin, turned her face towards him. Momo glanced up at him and quickly at her feet. He ran his hand through his hair and sat next to her.

"I've never met a woman like you in my life." He honestly told her.

The princess turned her head, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow. Toushiro closed his eyes and laid down, using his arms as a pillow. "In case you're thinking to yourself this, _no _I am not lying. I've never met a girl that has the strength and guts to stand up towards a pirate. Usually, they wet themselves and ask for mercy or something of the kind, but not you. You actually want to prove to everyone that you're not one of them, and that women are equal to men."

Momo smiled and lay down next to him. "I'm glad you're not a jerk about it and see how strong women-" Momo was cut off by his chuckle. "What's so funny?" she inquired.

"You thought that I was in favor of the idea of women being equal to men? I just _stated _that you're an outstanding woman for thinking that way."

Momo frowned and turned her head away from him, her heart shattering to pieces. Why did she even _think _that he would have the same opinion as her? She remembered the things he said when they first met.

_"You women are weak, and easily fooled. Any man can make a woman fall in love with him by just three simple words, as I love you. You barely have any strength at all; and the only strength you have is carrying a man's baby inside your womb. What else are women made for; to love, take care, and respect? Wake up, princess. You're going to follow the path of a regular woman whether you like it or not, because you're opinions and feelings don't count." _

Growling, her hands turned to fists.

"I hate you…," she muttered to him.

"I love you too."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she rolled her eyes. "Pfft, I'm not going to fall for that."

"Why waste your breath with that? You know I'm like most women; I'm not falling for that-"

"What if I tell you that I'm _not _lying? What would you do if I told you that I really am in love with you?"

Momo turned her head and glared at him. "Stop playing because I'm not – _What _are you doing?"

The captain grabbed her arms and jammed her against the floor. The princess's eyes widened, as he face lowered towards hers and his hot breath tickled her face. He smirked and stared at her lips, causing Momo to feel even more uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't once he placed a finger over her soft warm lips.

"What _if _I'm not lying? What if I developed some sort of feeling towards you when I first met you. You can't stop my feelings from being spread to you."

"Toushiro, I do not believe you! You said it yourself _Any man can make a woman fall in love with him by just three simple words, as I love you. You barely have any strength at all; and the only strength you have is carrying a man's baby inside your womb_, so why _should _I believe you?"

For the first time, Toushiro was speechless. What is he suppose to say to that? He did tell her that days ago, and he can't just say _'I did not say that'_. Toushiro acknowledged the fact now that the princess a feisty one. Sure, it wasn't shown by her fighting skills, but she does have guts to talk back and make any man speechless.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she inquired angrily.

"What _can _I say? I'm speechless, but don't we all deserve second chances?"

"Not everyone deserves a second chance, only some."

"Alright, do I get a second chance?" he asked with a smirk.

Momo's heart said yes, but her mind said no. She feels the same way, but what if he's lying? What if he just wants to play with her emotions? Momo was so confused. She opened her mouth to respond, but his men suddenly came out running.

"Captain, dere's a ship heading our way! The ship is armed and it looks like it wants to attack us!"

Ignoring Momo's flushed face, Toushiro stood up and frowned. This was definitely the wrong time to fight. "Fight they want, fight they'll get."

Toushiro grabbed his sword and looked over at the sea, seeing a larger ship coming their way. The princess was injured, and she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance fighting in her situation. However, she still wanted to prove Toushiro and his men wrong!

"Momo, get inside and don't even _dare _to come out."

"I want to-"

"Stop the crap already and get inside." He snapped at her, his eyes narrowing and his brows furrowing.

"No! You don't have any right to tell me what to do!"

Angrily, he grabbed her shoulders and abruptly pulled her towards him, staring deeply into her chocolate orbs. "You're in my ship and you do as I say!"

"Why? So I can be seen as the _weak _one just because I'm-"

Tired of the conversation, Toushiro placed his hand behind her neck and applied pressure to it. Momo gasped and shrieked in pain, but her vision darkened and she closed her eyes unconsciously. Toushiro caught her before she fell on the floor and picked her up bridal style. All of the sudden, his ship shook once the larger ship grinded against it. Toushiro turned around and glared at the arriving men. The captain, tall man with a long white beard and one eye, chuckled.

"Ah, are me blue eyes playin' tricks on me, or is that de beautiful princess of Constanza you're holding?"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, it is the princess. Why do you inquire?"

The man chuckled and ran his hand through his long beard. "Word goin' around de sea that she escaped her palace and de king is looking for her. There's a reward for which ever lucky mate finds her and brings her back _alive_. Seeing that you have de princess, my goal here just changed. Not only will I kill you, your men, and take your things, but I'll also take de princess with me."

"What if my men and I destroy your plans? The princess belongs to me, but since you already saw her and I'll have millions of men coming after me, your life will end right here."

The other captain laughed and took unsheathed his sword. "I like your style, kid. Winner gets all!" he yelled, and quickly, his men ran onto _Hyorinmaru._

Toushiro, still holding the princess, backed away a few feet before resting her against one of the polls. He grabbed his sword and suddenly, the captain and two other men were in front of him. Toushiro had no time to glance at the sleeping princess as he fought the three men. He killed one of them with a single attack, his blade piercing through the man's chest.

The other man fought Toushiro, and in the meantime, the captain grabbed the princess. The man chuckled as he stroked Momo's rosy cheek with his thumb.

"Gosh, she looks more beautiful in person than in pictures." He chuckled, snuggling his hairy face against the crook of her neck.

As he inhaled her scent and placed his hands on her thighs, he bit her earlobe and laughed. "Maybe I should enjoy my time with you, princess, before shipping you back to your broth-"

"Or maybe you should get away from her before I slice your neck off your filthy body?"

The captain rose his head up and turned, seeing Toushiro's angry face. Blood dripped from Toushiro's sword as two dead bodies lay behind him.

"You sure have some feeling towards the princess, or are you going to ship her back?"

"I'm not shipping her back. I told you before, she's _mine_."

"Yours? Don't tell me that ya took her to bed already. Ya know, her brother won't be happy 'bout it."

"Her brother can go to hell," Toushiro said, "She's mine and that's final."

The captain stood up and grabbed his sword. "I'll have to _fight _you to win her then. No matter, I can kill you in an instant."

Toushiro smirked. "Let's see about that."

Instantly, both captains ran towards each other, blood suddenly dripping on the floor.

* * *

**ME GOT HER LINE BACK! XD Anyway, y'all like the chapter? I hope so! It took me like 3 days to finish it. Why? Let's just say having a niece and nephew (below the age of 4) is not easy.... (they wouldn't leave me alone). Anyway, I did some weird thing and it's called 'HitsuHina Multiplication" and go to my profile, scroll all de way DOWN and you'll see it! PM me and tell me if you want your name under the list! **

**PLEASE REVIEW......................................me got me line back me got me line back!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Please don't stop! XD Enjoy & Review!**

**

* * *

**

The cold breeze swayed inside the quiet bedroom, causing the princess to shudder in her sleep. However, her sleep was cutting short as she heard the men run back and forth and scream in happiness. Her chocolate-colored eyes fluttered open. The first thing she felt was a sharp pain behind her neck. Hissing painfully, she rubbed the back of her neck and tried to remember what happened, or at least, how she got in bed.

The first thing, or actually _person_, that came to her mind was Toushiro. She remembered the training and the argument, but that was it. _What happened to me? _She thought, rubbing her head and sitting up. Her body swayed a little, but she grasped the mattress tightly, keeping herself from collapsing. The door behind her opened; however, she didn't turn around to see who it was. She already knew who it was, and she had many things to question him about.

"What happened to me?" she questioned, still not facing him.

Toushiro opened his eyes and looked at her, unsurprised at the question. "I knocked you out cold." He replied, walking in further to the room.

Immediately, her head turned and she glared at him. "Why would you do something stupid like that?" she inquired.

"…Because _you _wanted to do something stupid."

"What's stupid about me standing up for myself?"

"You _just _said it! You _can't _stand up for yourself?"

Momo's anger increased and she stood up, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "How do you expect me to stand up for myself when you don't let me fight at all!"

Irritably, the captain grabbed her arm and shook her. "Why can't you understand that you can't fight?! You need practice _before _you go out there and get yourself killed!"

"…And how long is this _training _of yours is going to last? I may not me the best in here, but I can definitely defend myself. Besides, you're _not _my mother."

All of the sudden, he threw her against the bed and before she could sit up, he slapped his hand over her mouth and with the other hand; he grabbed her thin wrists and placed her arms above her head. The princess wiggled under him, but he neared his face down to hers and glared at her.

"Get this through your thick skull, _princess_, I'm the captain here. _I _make the rules. _I decide _what happens here and what doesn't. I don't care if you become the strongest person in my ship, you're still not fighting."

Momo's eyebrows furrowed angrily. Who did he think he was? Did he think that lowly of women? Momo had the urge to slap him so hard that hopefully he would turn into a female and experience the pain women feel each day! Why won't he let her fight? Momo couldn't take this no longer. Angrily, she raised her legs up, until they met his head, and kicked him. Surprised by the shocking attack, he let go of her hands and rubbed the back of his head. However, he was even more surprised when she sat up and pushed him off her. The angered princess got up and glared at him.

"You know what, you're right! I'm _not _going to fight! In fact, I'm _out _of here!" she yelled, turning around to leave.

Toushiro grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere away from you! I'm going far away and forget about my stupid title _and _the fact that I met you! This way, you won't have to train me and worry 'bout me getting killed!"

"You're not going anywhere!" he snapped at her, pulling her towards him.

"Let me go! What do you care about the decisions I make, huh? What do you care about me dying or not? You don't care about me! You're probably _worse _than my brother!"

Toushiro was barely honest most of the times. He lied to many pirates in order to get what he wanted. Honesty was _never _in his head; however, he knew that today he had to be honest with her. With a low groan, he grabbed both of her arms and shook her.

"I care about you! Can't you see that I don't want you getting hurt? I don't care if you become the strongest person in my ship; you're still not fighting….because I don't what you getting hurt." His voice, for the first time since she has been here, was soft, just like his eyes.

Momo's eyes softened too, though tears were also on the verge of spilling as his hands cupped her face and he neared his face towards her. Her shoulder relaxed and she looked up at him.

"I told you before; I'm in love with you. I can't see you getting hurt. You may think that I'm lying, but I am not. I'm in love with you and I rather protect you than see you fighting."

"I don't know if I should believe you." She muttered.

"I know I said some things in the past that were wrong, and I'm sorry. I understand your confusion, but I hope you can give me a chance."

Releasing a shaky breath, she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Toushiro closed his eyes, and once their foreheads touched, he tilted his head and kissed her lips with his own. The princess shuddered at the softness of the kiss. His hands roamed from her cheeks to her hips and gently pulled her closer. Their tongues went into each other's mouths and they slowly tasted one another. The princess tiptoed a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss more. She touched his spiky white hair, feeling her body lose balance at the pleasure, and smiled against his lips. Breaking the kiss, the princess let a childish giggle escape her lips as he kissed the side of her face.

* * *

_Three Days Later…_

_In Constanza…_

Queen Hinamori searched for her son all around the palace. Her heart beating anxiously, she prayed to God that he would halt his plans and think about it all over again. Besides, he was searching for _his sister_, not just _some _runaway princess.

Ever since Momo had escaped, Ling had become colder. He barely paid the workers that served under his wing and executed both the adults and children whom he thought were disobedient or a disgrace to Constanza. Queen Hinamori was afraid of talking to her son about his sudden change of attitude. She spoke to him the same day the princess escaped, and he had beaten her for two hours straight as punishment. The queen didn't know what to do. Her power as queen was draining each day and her son, though he isn't married yet, is officially the new ruler. Many _Constanzanians _were terrified of him.

Officers walked up and down each day to see if people were behaving appropriately and doing their jobs. The frightened residents did their work and gambling, prostitution, and other illegal events were put to a halt.

Queen Hinamori thought that her son chose to forget about Momo and just move on, however, she was wrong. Just yesterday, King Ling Hinamori chose to send another search party (since all has failed to find her) on land _and _sea. He had told his mother that same day that once he finds her, he will execute her for tainting the Hinamori family with such unsuitable action.

Queen Hinamori found her son talking to a batch of armed men. Lifting her skirt up just a bit so she wouldn't trip, the queen ran outside the palace.

"Ling, stop this!" she screamed, panting at the same time, "She's your biological sister! You can't kill you own sister!"

Ling turned around and glared at his mother. "I told you before; I won't change my plans! Momo is a disgrace to this family and shall be killed!"

"She's _my _daughter! Please understand that she's my daughter and I don't want her to die! I love her so much! She's just angry at the rules-"

"I'm not repeating myself again! Momo will be found and will be killed by _me_! I'm King and I don't care about your stupid _daughter love_."

"But-"

**_Punch!_**

Queen Hinamori flew back right after her son's fist made contact with her face. The woman crashed against the grassy ground and covered her face with her shaking head. Ling stood up straight and spat on the sobbing queen.

"Now I know where Momo got her brainless attitude from. You're a disgrace to Constanza _and _the Hinamori family. I should execute you too; but since you're my _mother_, I won't perform such act. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Not even glancing at him, Queen Hinamori got up and ran back inside the palace. Once she was inside, she threw herself on the floor and cried harder. Her daughter was going to be killed and her son had turned into a monster. She looked out the window and to the clear sky and sighed.

_Wherever you are, Momo, please be safe… There's nothing I can do to protect you anymore…_

_

* * *

_

_Next Day…_

"Not too hard…" Toushiro told her, watching her as she navigated _Hyorinmaru_.

Momo smiled as, for the first tome in her life, she navigated a ship. She thought that navigating such thing was going to be hard, though it was the opposite. With Toushiro by her side, she listened to his instructions and carefully navigated the ship across the calm blue sea.

Proud at her quick learning, the captain planted kisses on the side of her face. Momo giggled, as a light blush crept on her face. Toushiro's men saw this, and most of them thought of it as disgusting as a very few thought of it as cute.

The couple ignored the looks and thoughts from the men and continued to flirt around. He nibbled her earlobe, neck, and lips, distracting her from her job.

"Toushiro, that tickles."

She let go of the wheels and turned around as his fingers wiggled around her sides.

"Good, I like to see you laugh." He told her, pecking her lips.

Momo moaned slid her hands inside his shirt, touching his hard chest and stomach.

"Liking what you're touching?" he whispered.

Embarrassingly, she squeaked and muttered a _'yes'_.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to touch more tonight." He said, kissing her neck.

Momo could already imagine how the night was going to be. As a princess, she had to stay pure until she got married to the arranged man. However, she didn't want to give it to some dirty old man, she wanted Toushiro to be her first and only. She now understood what her mother told her about women's virginity; one of the things men wanted. Once they took it, that woman belonged to them, and Momo wanted to belong to Toushiro.

"I'll treat you like a queen." He told her, brushing her hair with his hand.

"…And I'll tr-"

"Captain! Captain!"

The two turned around and saw a man, about the same height as them, running over to them with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Captain, there's about five ships sailing through every sea. King Ling Hinamori sent all the ships and they're all inspecting every ship they sea sailing!"

Toushiro's eyes narrowed, holding Momo against his body.

"One of the king's ships is less than a mile away, and if we don't cooperate with them, they're going to attack us."

"What are they searching for though?"

"All of them are searching for the princess. King Ling Hinamori wants the princess back alive and when she's returned, he'll execute her himself."

* * *

**FINALLY! ANyway, this was supposed to be up-dated TWO days ago...and now I know most of you are curious of why I up-dated so late. My excuse...............**

**MY KEYBOARD BROKE! OMG I WAS GONNA TYPE AND NOTHING WAS SHOWING ON MIC. WORD AND I WAS LIKE "Am I going blind cuz I see no words" AND I THOUGHT I CHANGED THE FONT COLOR TO WHITE BUT IT WASN'T AND THEN I HIT CAPS LOCK, SCROLL LOCK, AND NUM. LOCK AND THE LIGHTS WOULDN'T TURN ON LIKE IT ALWAYS DID SO YEAH.......I used on-screen keyboard for two days... and it was a pain cuz all I did was _click....click.....click...._but today after school, I bought one! Omg it's so pretty people. Imma name it....KeyBoard. Imma give it milk before it goes to bed and make like a number-pillow so it gets comfy and awww guys its smiling at me! XD**

**lmao I bet some of you think I'm going nuts already....**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I know this is a pretty quick update, but I just wanna finish this story soon (which will be in 2 more chapters, including the epilogue?). Anyway, thank you again to those who reviewed last chapter and enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

As the ship halted besides _Hyorinmaru_, Momo stood behind Toushiro and released a shaky breath, recognizing the familiar armed men. The men were part of the military from Constanza, and what was scarier was the fact that they _knew _how she looked like. She remembered that while her father was alive, she had accompanied him to some military meetings, and although women weren't allowed to participate in those meetings, her father didn't care and had brought her every time.

Toushiro told himself that he wasn't going to allow them take Momo away. He stared at the group of men with a blank expression.

"What do you men want?" he inquired, trying to keep the princess out of sight.

"We _wanted _to search around your ship and see if you were seizing some_thing _that didn't belong to you; but now, we don't need to search. Come out here, Princess Hinamori! We saw already saw you, so don't act like a clueless mouse!"

Momo flinched at the man's cold words and looked at him over Toushiro's shoulder. The man, jumping from his ship to Toushiro's ship, glared at her as he neared them.

"By command of King Hinamori, Princess Hinamori, you _are _to come with m-"

"Momo isn't going anywhere," Toushiro interrupted, "she's staying here with me."

The man growled and pointed his finger at him. "How _dare _you title the princess by her first name? I should have you beheaded for that!" he yelled.

Toushiro snorted and chuckled. "I would like to see you try."

Angrily, the man grabbed the hilt of his sword; however, he suddenly halted, remembering his orders. "Ya know I'm not going to waste time on some low-life pirate and his _female _crew. The king wants the princess, and his command will be fulfilled!"

Toushiro's eyes narrowed, and suddenly, his men and the man's army ran towards each other with their swords high up. Immediately, Toushiro unsheathed his sword and glanced back at Momo.

"Get inside and hide!"

Nodding, the princess turned around, though suddenly crashed against a tall and muscular man. Momo looked up and gasped as the man's fist made contact with her face, causing her lose consciousness right away. Once the princess's body collapsed on the floor, Toushiro turned around and ran over to her. However, he lost balanced and swayed to the side as a thin and sharp blade went through his stomach. The captain fell on the floor and cursed loudly as he stared at Momo's unconscious body. His blood stained the floor of his ship, but he did not care.

The man that had punched Momo picked up the princess bridal style and walked away. Groaning, Toushiro turned his body so his back would be against the floor.

"L-Let her go!" he yelled, cursing as he felt blood trickling down the side of his lips.

The man that held Princess Hinamori ignored him completely, but then the man from before appeared and looked down at him with a smirk on his face.

"I have seen with my own two eyes," he said "that Princess Hinamori is your weakness. The _princess _makes you weak, and how pathetic is that? A _man, _no, a _pirate, _letting a gold-digging woman make him weak. Why do you think us men rule everything? A man's weakness is a woman, and because of that, we don't allow them to step over us! You're a disgrace to men…" he finished, and quickly walked away.

The small battle ceased as Toushiro's men circled him and helped him get up.

As soon as the king's men got on the ship, the navigator turned the wooden steering wheel and the sails opened up. Quickly, as the strong gust of wind continued to blow, the ship turned oppositely and sailed away.

Through his thick eyelashes, Toushiro glared at the leaving ship, though his vision suddenly blurred and he collapsed on his knees.

"Quickly, get some bandages and alcohol before his wound worsens!" commanded Chad, holding Toushiro's shoulders and gently laying him on the floor.

An image of Momo came across his mind, but suddenly his eyes shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

_

_Five and a half days later…_

People collapsed on the dark streets of Constanza, their bodies as thin as a coconut tree. Each day, twenty people, or so, fell on the dirty streets and died on the spot from hunger. Rats ran around the streets, sniffing around for any crumb of food. Rats and other animals were dying too, as the food, day by day, was shortening. The whole country of Constanza was soon becoming a large cemetery, though with the dead bodies lying on the streets instead of being buried.

*

Queen Hinamori wiped the salty tears from her eyes and immediately stood up as she heard the two front gates open. The woman looked through her window and gasped, seeing one of the army men carrying her daughter into the grounds of the palace. Her heart raced through her body and right away, she ran through the doors of her room and outside the palace.

Tears of joy escaped her eyes as she ran faster; ignoring the odd stares she was receiving from the servants and housecleaners around her. As a mother, she was glad to see her daughter again. One big rule in Constanza was that no parent should _not _worry about the mistakes their son or daughter made, but Queen Hinamori didn't care. Her son turned into a monster, and she doesn't want Momo becoming the same way.

"Momo!"

The men turned to her, and suddenly, one of them grabbed the queen by her arms and pushed her away. The woman stumbled back and glared at them confusingly.

"What was the meaning of that? How dare you lay a hand on me?!"

"King Hinamori ordered for you not to be near the princess _at all_!"

"What? She's _my _daughter! I was the one that gave birth to her! I was the one that raised her and made sure she was healthy each day! As _her _mother, I have every right to see her whenever I want!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but these are King Hinamori's rules."

"As your queen, I-"

"King Hinamori has taken your title as queen, and has chosen to throw you out of the palace."

"_What? _What is that boy thinking!? I'm his mother; he has _no right _to do such thing! First, he decides to execute his _own sister_, and now, he wants to kick me out of the palace and take away my title!?"

The officer shook his head. "You are mistaken, ma'am. King Ling Hinamori isn't going to execute Princess Hinamori; he's going to marry her."

* * *

**o.O..... I'm guessing that that's everyone's expression right now... or O.o or....O.O... or T.T... What expression do you have?**

**Anyway, I am not....NOT NOT NO NONONONONONONO an incest before y'all start saying "OMG RUBY'S AN INCEST!" I don't believe in family members getting freaky on the bed. XD lmao, anyway, I just wanted to put that to make y'all o.O.... **

REVIEWWWWWWWW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellllooooos people! Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed the last chapter! THANK YOU GRAZIE GRASIAS! Um, I know most of you were....disgusted at the brotherxsister twist I added, but let me reassure you all... this is a hitsuhina story! Don't worry, I hate incesty (is that even a word?) stuff. I know that Down Syndromes occurs when family members get together and start getting naughty and other type of illnesses and it's ALWAYS the offspring that suffers! Anyway, enjoy & review!**

**

* * *

**The rustle sound of leaves caused the sleeping princess to finally awake. Her head spun around for a minute as she opened her blurry eyes. At first, she saw nothing. A soft tired moan escaped her dry lips, and suddenly her arms ached, causing her eyes to open widely. A panicky sound was audible as she looked around the unfamiliar room. The princess began hyperventilate as she looked up (wondering what she was tied up to) and saw that she was tied up to the ceiling with thick gray ropes that scratched her thin wrists.

Tears gathered around her eyes as she looked around the room, noticing that she was inside some type of cell. The princess wiggled a bit, but winced as the ropes bruised her delicate skin. The princess took a deep breath and looked up again, cursing inwardly at the ropes. She knew that if she squirmed even more, the ropes would rip her skin, and she doesn't want that right now. The princess glanced down and noticed that the floor was a good four to six feet away. If the ropes weren't so tight, she could've twisted her petite body around in a circle until they snapped and ripped.

She couldn't control the tears that were suddenly raining down her eyes once she realized that she was hopeless. How did this happen? That was the question that was beginning to haunt her. The princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath, recalling the last thing she remembered. She remembered being with Toushiro, and then hiding behind him….but why?

She recalled a ship, but not a regular ship… she recalled one of the army's ships! Suddenly, everything came rushing into her memory. The ship that had been approaching them belonged to her brother, and she remembered that their objective was to get her and bring her back to the palace. She remembered the small battle that went on and….

_Toushiro!_ She inwardly screamed, remembering that he had been stabbed from the back. The princess began to hyperventilate as the worst things that could had happen to him arose to her head. What if he was dead? What if he wasn't dead, and chose not to help her out? What if he got angry and, or stopped loving her, and chose to ditch her for his "pirating" ways?!

Momo released a desperate groan and opened her watery eyes. If Toushiro wasn't around, and it was one of her brother's ship that had come to get her, then she knew that she was in the dungeon of the palace. The only reason she had not recognized it at first was because she has never seen the dungeon before; women aren't allowed in this area (unless they were arrested).

Throughout her entire life in the palace, she had heard rumors about the dungeon being haunted. Thousands of people have died in the dungeon; either from hunger, disease, or punishment. Officers that guard the dungeon and people who had stayed there always report about odd things and happening: from them feeling like if they were being watched to unfamiliar voices being heard around.

Momo sighed, thinking of what her punishment was going to be. Since her brother was the king, he was going to choose what type of punishment that was to be given to her. Knowing her brother, Momo knew that she was going to receive a harsh punishment.

_Where are you, Toushiro? _

More tears rolled down her eyes. Was he going to come and saver her? Momo hoped so. She wanted to see him again; she wanted to hear his voice and feel his lips against hers. She wanted his strong arms around her in a protecting way.

Momo's thoughts snapped broken as the cell's door opened loudly. Her body twitched and she opened her eyes, seeing four officers walking inside, along with her brother. The princess gulped as she noticed her brother's intense glare. Her eyes did not leave his as he walked over to her. Ling stood right in front of her, and all of the sudden the back of his hand made contact with her face. Momo shrieked as her head turned and her left cheek began to sting. A cold shiver went up her spine as she was afraid of what else he was going to do; and she kept her eyes closed.

"You worthless bitch." he said through his gritted teeth. "You thought you were going to get away with what you did? You humiliated our family's name to the whole world with your ridiculous action!"

Momo didn't make a sound as he continued to yell at her.

"I was hoping that you were dead so the country doesn't have to hide in embarrassment! What kind of princess runs away from her country and then stays with some pirates! Did you open your legs for all of them, huh, Momo?"

Angrily, her eyes opened and she glared at him. "For your information, Ling, I didn't open my legs to any of them! I am not some prostitute! I'm a woman that can take care of herself and I don't need a men to tell me what to d o in life! You're coldness drove me out of this palace, and I don't regret running away! Life in the sea is much better than living with you!"

Ling eyes widened, surprised at her sudden attitude. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to take that. He wasn't going to let his own little sister talk to him such way!

"How dare you…" he growled, slapping her one more time.

Momo screamed as her right cheek began to sting. She took a deep breath and held her tears in. She was strong woman, and wasn't going to let a slap from her ignorant brother make her cry! She still wants to become a pirate, and taking a deep breath, she told herself that this was the time to start… _I'm a fighter… _

* * *

_**Next Day…**_

The batch of men jumped out of _Hyorinmaru_ and quickly began to attack the guarding officers around. Immediately, the people began to run away to their homes for safety. None of them wanted to be in the way of the angry pirates. As seconds went to minutes, more dead officers were thrown on the blood-stained ground.

Toushiro Hitsugaya jumped out of his ship, his chest bandaged up. Holding _Hyorinamru_ tightly in his hand, he turned his head around, and stopped once his eyes landed on the colossal palace.

"This way!" he yelled to his men.

With some nods, Toushiro and his men ran towards the palace, killing anybody that would get into their way.

* * *

Silently, the ex queen pulled the black cloth over her head, glaring at the floor the whole time as she fixed herself. It was the next day, and the church bells have been ringing the whole morning. The woman's heart ached as images of her only daughter marrying her cruel son came to her head. The woman doesn't know how to do it, but she told herself that she was going to stop the wedding somehow.

Killing her own son was the only option she had in mind, but how was she going to do that? And, does she have the guts to kill her own son?

* * *

Momo's hands shivered as she stared at the Anglican church standing in front of her. She didn't control her tears once the news hit her - she has to marry her brother. She knew why, however, it wasn't fair. Momo doesn't want marriage. Once she had fallen in love with Toushiro, she had thought about being with him forever without marriage. She believed that marriage was a waste of time since people don't need a batch of papers to show them that they're in love.

Momo closed her eyes and released a shaky breath, remembering what her brother had told her….

_A loud thud was heard as Ling threw his younger sister on the floor. Momo yelped as her right arm ached even more. She wasn't sure whether it was sprained or broken, but that wasn't her concern right now. Her concern was what she was going to do now that she had to marry her older brother. When he had told her about the wedding, and that it was going to be held tomorrow, she had told him that she didn't want to marry a scumbag like him. Because of what she had said, Ling had become more violent - pushing and punching her all over. _

_Momo turned her head and looked at him, her vision blurring. Gulping, she took a deep breath and began to relax yourself._

_"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you hated me!? Why do you want to marry me, your younger sister?"_

_"Yes, I do hate you, and that's why I'm doing it. Ever since you were born, father only saw you as the only one that had to be taken care of! He made sure that no prince or king chose you, and he was going to make sure that you pick the person you want to be with; he ignored the rules when it came to you! Everything was 'bout you, and how you were going to be happy by taking full control of this country! But you see, father's gone! That bastard is gone! Now, I'm going to take full control of this country, and you'll be my wife! I want you to live through hell, just like how I did when father was alive!"_

Momo opened her eyes and hiccupped as she saw her older brother standing a few yards away from her with a smirk on his face. Her watery red eyes narrowed as she felt like slapping that smirk off from his face. The music changed to a slower romantic one as she took her time walking down the isle. Her dress was the most talked about. Everyone around her loved the dress Ling had chosen for her.

Momo glared at everyone, even her own aunts, uncles, and cousins. She didn't like this, and if she didn't, why would she have to fake smile for everyone in here? Momo didn't care about showing her big frown; she wanted everyone inside the room to know how she feels right now about the ridiculous situation.

The princess shifted her glare to her brother now as, finally reaching the area in which she has to stand, she stood right in front of him. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he held her hand and, bringing it up to his lips, kissed it. Momo felt her stomach do cartwheels at the disgusting action.

"Now, shall we begin…" said the preacher, opening a thick book.

* * *

"Excuse me, nun, but where are you going?" asked an officer as he stood in front of the church.

The ex-queen gulped and took a deep breath, making sure the man would not recognize her.

"Please forgive my tardiness, but I have been invited by the Hinamori family to watch our King get married to the princess." she told him.

The officer stood quietly in his spot, trying to see her face, but because the woman was a nun, he had no right to pull the black cloth off her head.

"Alright then, walk- what the hell!?"

All of the sudden, bows and spears came raining down on them. The ex queen shrieked and ran inside the church as the officer outside took out his sword and began to fight the batch of pirates that was coming towards him. More officers appeared, but they all seemed hopeless as the merciless pirates fought without fear…

* * *

Everyone inside the church had flinched once they heard the ruckus from outside. They all stood up, but before they could turn their heads, Ling stomped his foot on the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ignore whatever is going on out there, and let's continue." Ling said.

Doing what they were told to do, the guests turned around and sat back down. Momo continued to stare at the closed doors, wondering what was going on outside. Abruptly, Ling placed his fingers below her chin and shifted her head towards him, glaring into her eyes.

"Continue," he then told the preacher.

The man nodded and re-opened his book. However, before he could continue reading, the church's doors opened widely and screaming pirates ran inside. The guests screamed in fear and shifted back, not wanting the pirates' swords to make contact with them. Momo's frown disappeared, and a big smile came to her lips as she saw the familiar pirates in front of her.

More officers were summoned to fight the ferocious pirates. Momo shivered with happiness as she saw Chad fighting four officers at the same time, but where was Toushiro? Grabbing the skirt of her dress, so she wouldn't fall, Momo got ready to look for him; however, before she could, Ling grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the church.

"Let me go!"

"Do those stupid pirates think that they're going to mess everything up?"

"They already messed it up, and I'm going to help them!"

Immediately, Ling turned around and pushed her against the wall. Then, he grabbed her arms and placed them over her head. Momo swung her legs back and forth, trying to kick him away.

"Forget the wedding," he told her, "I'll just have you right here."

Momo screamed for Toushiro loudly, however, someone else came. Momo's eyes widened as she saw a nun, or actually, her mother dressed as a nun, appear behind him and smash a heavy glass vase on his head. Ling froze and his hands trembled as they let go of the princess. Crimson red blood began to appeared on his head and quickly, he collapsed on the floor. The ex-queen's hands shook as she looked at her daughter.

"I-I killed my own son!?"

The woman lost her balance, but Momo was soon by her side before she fell down.

"Mommy, are you alright?"

"I….I killed my own son!" the woman yelled again.

Momo placed her mother's head on her shoulder and gently stroked her shoulder. Momo glanced at her brother's body and felt her stomach do cartwheels as she noticed the blood oozing out from his head. Yes, it was shocking to know that a mother killed her own son just to save her daughter from literally being raped. Momo was glad that her mother had helped, however, she felt horrible at the same time. Even though Ling wasn't he perfect son, he was still her son.

_This is all my fault…_ Momo blamed herself, closing her eyes.

"Honey," the woman said, looking up at her, "someone's waiting for you."

"Who?" Momo asked, looking back at her.

"Him…"

Momo turned around and gasped.

Was that him? Was that really him? She told herself that it wasn't; her life was a world of darkness. But, the hair…. Those eyes… that smirk… his face…. His lips….

"T-Toushiro?"

"What? Are you going to stare at me all day like that, or I have to pull you up and drag you over here?"

The princess giggled and stood up. However, Toushiro was right in front of her with his arms around her waist before she could have run over to him and tackle him. The pirate cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips hungrily. Momo released a moan as she enjoyed his kisses. It seemed as if years have passed by since they had last kissed.

"I thought you weren't going to come for me."

Toushiro frowned and shook his head. "How can you say that? You thought I was lying when I told you that I was in love with you? Momo, I sailed hundred of miles and killed anyone who was in my way just to rescue you."

Momo lowered her head and mumbled a sorry. Toushiro sighed and lifted her head up again. "Don't be," he told her, "I know you don't want to feel hurt; it's alright if you feel that way. But, answer me this question: are you in love with me?"

Momo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course I am."

"Good," he said, capturing her lips with his once again…

* * *

**FINALLY I'M DONE! This took like 5 days to type, or 3 because I am so lazy and I have a project and homework and blah blah blah... ANYWAY, next chapter will be the epilogue! XD! There's still plots that need to be filled and questions that NEED TO BE ANSWERED! lol.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed the last chapter! I'm trying my hardest to up-date whatever story as fast as I can! Christmas break is coming soon and during that time I stay home with my family, not worrying bout school and stuff! Anyway, epilogue here, get your reading glasses ready, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**The soft breeze blew through her long chestnut brown hair as _Hyorinmaru_ sailed through the wide sea. It's been a year since her brother has died.

_A long….but great year… _she told herself, smiling at the clear-blue sea.

She closed her and remembered what had happened after Toushiro had come to save her.

_**XxXxX**_

After the wedding had been officially canceled, Momo, her mother, and Toushiro met with the government of Constanza. They had wanted an immediate execution of her mother, Toushiro, and the pirates; however, since Momo was still princess, she had declared that such action wasn't going to be fulfilled. The government couldn't, nor they hadn't, argue with that. Their king was dead, and the only monarchy left was her, the princess.

After that argument had been settled, Momo had signed her mother as queen, and after she did that, she had resigned herself from being a princess. Her mother had questioned her for her action, and Momo had replied that she didn't want to continue living like some prisoner. She had explained to her mother that she was tired of having people dress her up as if she were some human-like doll; that she was sick of arranged marriages and fancy meetings. She was sick of everything.

The queen had tried to convince her daughter, but it had not worked. Momo had told her that she wanted to become a pirate, but at the same time, she was going to visit her. It was hard for the queen to let go of her daughter, however, she had felt that Toushiro was a great person, and therefore she hadn't stopped Momo from leaving.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice from behind asked.

Momo released a deep sigh and turned around, meeting her boyfriend's emerald-green eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied with a sigh.

The captain walked forward and grabbed her arms, bringing her to an embrace. A smile crept to her face as she hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Still miss your mother?" he asked, stroking her back, "I can turn the ship around and you can visit her again."

Momo giggled and looked at him. "I visited her last week. Of course I miss her, but I'm alright! I was just thinking about what happened exactly a year ago."

"Ahh," he said, brushing her long hair with his fingers.

He leaned closer and kissed her lips. Momo closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. He pushed her back against the wall and began to sneak his hands inside her shirt. Momo giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"N-Not in front of the crew." she moaned.

"They ain't children," he replied with a shrug, attacking her neck.

Momo giggled again, but a loud shout caused them to halt.

"Captain, our ship is about to get attacked!"

Toushiro turned around and saw a large wrecked ship, with canons aboard, sailing towards them. A smirk arose on his lips as he took out _Hyorinmaru_.

"Fight they want, fight they'll get. Ready, Momo?"

His girlfriend nodded as she took out her sword, _Tobiume_. "Ready when you are." she replied, watching their enemies jump from their ship to _Hyorinmaru_ with their swords held up high, ready for a bloody fight…

* * *

**OOOOH YEAH! I AM DONE! I AM DONE! THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER EPILOGUE ABOUT THE FIGHT! IF YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT THE FIGHT, USE YOUR IMAGINATION! I'm so glad that I finished this multishot! Why was I typing in Caps. Lock? lol I'm weird like that. WOO HOO FOR THE WEIRDOS OUT THERE! Anyway, thanks to EVERYONE THAT READ, REVIEWED, AND FAVORED THIS STORY!BYE AND TAKE CARE Y'ALL!  
**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
